User talk:SkyGuy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zeronotsukaimafanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Suzuka Hiraga page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rocketmanwikia (Talk) 21:55, December 6, 2011 Picture I have fixed the picture in the template. I forgot to put in File: in front of the name. When you load your picture just change the name. Rocketmanwikia 22:47, December 7, 2011 (UTC) 'Suzuka' I have question. Do you really what her to be 90cm-35.43in at 16yr? We are talking about a 16yr old larger the Siesta@32.7in and Henrietta@33in. This is also hard to see for she is has Louise for a mother which was a late bloomer. Louise was 76cm at 16yr and problely filled out at about 20-21yr. Cattleyadid tell Saito that Louise will fill out like her. I have no stat for Louise sisters or Tiffania. She going to be hit up by every guy around. But fiction is fiction Rocketmanwikia 23:34, December 11, 2011 (UTC) 'Size' Take a look at Henrietta and Siesta for ref. I think Kirche is about the same size as Henriett. Rocketmanwikia 00:10, December 12, 2011 (UTC) 'Size' I ran the numbers. Height is about same as Henrietta. Suzuka is a little larger by 6cm but smaller than Kirchi by 4cm. Kirchi is 13.5 cm taller. It was just 90cm seem to be very large. It looks like no problem. Author can make anything in a story work. From first look it didn't seem right, but it looks OK. Be interesting to see what she look like. I have come across some fan art of Louise from older modiest bust to OMG size. There is a lot of stuff I couldn't put in the wiki site. Keep going. \Rocketmanwikia 05:11, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Magic What you think of this in the Magical Affinity is list magic type in order proficient at. Magical Affinity Wind, 2nd Water. I look at some of the charactors and they call out the first one, but some times you have to guest what the other are or how good they are it. Some call out line or triangle. But what is the main and which is thier next best magic. With square they have all four elements. So they can use all. Then you get into how well they can combin them. I don't they get into that in the anime. Are you going to keep her with pink hair? Louise is suppose to be strawberry blond, but i think there is a limit of color pallet that can be use in the anime. Season 4 is on. Zero No Tsukaima F. I have seen some of the trailler and it looks good. The anime looks sharper or the stuff I've been watching are poor copy. If you what I could make a photoshop copy of Louise with Henrietta bust so youcan use as a reference for your drawing. And get a idea what Louise would look like 19-20yrs old if Cattleya is correct. 'Note spoiler below.' I have been picking up stuff on the new series. It look like Louise and Tiffania are to become priestess for the Pope. It also look like the Pope can do Void magic. I think that why they were made into priestess because they can also use void magic. There is something about Pope can connect to Saito world. He also has some weapons from Saito world. The thing of having four Void user and opening the door to the evil side, I thing the door maybe the door to Saito world and the evil is the wars we have here and easly take over thier world. This is only a guest. Rocketmanwikia 04:47, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Louise If you look at season 4, there is a picture of Louise in her priestess outfit. Note she has a fuller figure compared to season 1. Her leg in season one are little on the skinny side, the season 4 they more fuller. Something to work from. Rocketmanwikia 02:15, December 16, 2011 (UTC) 'Ref' Just give you something to start with Suzuka. She 2in taller and 4in more busty than her mother. Waiting to see her. Do you have a story adventure for her? Rocketmanwikia 04:42, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Ck out Check some of the new video for season 4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEXzj3IS-ms Rocketmanwikia 02:39, December 22, 2011 (UTC) 'Template' You may of been looking at when I was doing editing on template format. I put dividers in group of multi items. As for Éléonore' I'm using the baka-tsuki.org naming for the Japanese to English translation version. It shows two accent "É". Rocketmanwikia 01:42, December 27, 2011 (UTC) 'Instead of yelling' You say something is wrong, but not what. Tell me what you see. I look at both infoboxs. Charactor and chapter and don't see any thing wrong. I put seperator in the charactor because of the many entry you put in some of the items. It looked all run together. If you what seperator for each, say so. I'm going to do the same for the other other wikia. Rocketmanwikia 04:16, December 27, 2011 (UTC) 'New Chap Template' Try the new one. I added a name var. The old one didn't have one. It was fix "Book Name". They had it setup with the book name under the name "Book Name" title. Rocketmanwikia 05:28, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Format I'm going to format to the map I outlined on the first page. Do you have a problems with it. I what it setup like some of other FanFiction sites. Each chapter are in separated files and are connected by the infobox chapter template. Rocketmanwikia 22:47, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Story Story looks good. Be careful of going backward and forward in time. Rocketmanwikia 22:48, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Follow the link Follow the link in the infobox chap2 next chap box. Rocketmanwikia 01:13, December 28, 2011 (UTC) 'Format' I was showing you how I would like to see it. I put a map layout of the look of the FanFiction sites that seem to work. You didn't seem to have any problem with the layout. I didn't change the first page. I wanted you to take a look at it both ways. I have looked at both ways on other sites. Yours was a flat file type. The other was bite size version. The flat is OK for very small story, but as soon as the story starts getting bigger it is easier to work with bite size pieces. Like a book. I can see you adding chapters maybe later to the same story. Adding more descriptions.I don't want to see you paint yourself into a corner and have to reformat it. I don't to get into, well is it too short or too long for a format. It is easier to make it in one format. Most of the sites are in the format of each chapter is in a separate folder. Note I would not of changed the chapter 1 folder. That the base for jumping into your story. It is where you can start your story and have a little synopses of the story at the begining. It's where you can have your first picture. Keep the jump straight to a chapter part. It looks good. Rocketmanwikia 05:53, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Suzuka I fixed one spelling. How about chaps begining and periods at the end of sentence's? Don't shorten Musketeer Force to MF in a story. It is use more in article where space is money. The magic power is how much will power. The lack of will power will make the magic use tire. I think you should make more reference of running out of will power than being tired. You can have no will power but not tired. There were spots that was not tired but had no will power to cast a spell. I don't know if you already have this in mine. I games I played skeleton can only be raised from old battle fields of fallen soldier in the ground. I don't know if the first battle was the same area as the Saito battle of thousands or not. It's one of though rules someone has come up with like the garlic and vampires, vampires and mirrors, wolfbane and werewolf's. But like all the new vampire movie and show rules change and new rules are made. You can do thing like removing the skeleton to keep him from raising skeleton to fake skeleton in the ground to keep him from raising skeleton. So to do one on one with Omeggadon without skeleton If you what more dramatic in the spell casting from Siesta. You can have each word in the book start to glow. Glow brighter as she adds each word. When finish have the hex get larger and expand out side the room to the ground and outside the school. When it hit the skeletons and shatter the skeletons as it expands. Need more dramatic when taking out an army. It was over too quick. It look good. Watch out for the butterfly effects from Omeggadon and Suzuk. Any thing they do or change will change the timeline that not part of the timeline you are trying to change with Suzuk. Like back to the future. I'm just throughing things out there to think about. Rocketmanwikia 04:29, December 29, 2011 (UTC) 'Name?' Where did you find the name Illococo? I can only find Irukukuu for Sylphid in the anime and the novel. Rocketmanwikia 05:19, December 29, 2011 (UTC) 'Question?' You left a question on zeronotsukaima talk page. I don't understand. "May i ask where it is? because I can't find it." It is one of the older question on my talk page. As to the name thing above I see there is I guest english is the first name where is the second one is the japanese version. In the wikipedia version. Rocketmanwikia 21:22, December 29, 2011 (UTC) 'Lockdown' I have locked down all fanfiction to register user only. I have move to page to a holding area. I can't really block someone else from using the same name. If they want to expand the story more, they have to register. Use the story they have started. They will have to come up with another book/story title for their version. Even I could come up with a story/book called "Suzuka goes postal:She back Chap1" She could come back and use the tiger tank and shooting up the school. Note there is tiger tank in the later chapters where the pope has a tiger tank from the future. He also has other thing from the future. Future file naming convention. Use the book/story name as the base name and chapters after that. example: "Voice from the Future:Suzuka ones problems ones solutions Chap2" The title of the chapter after the base name which is the title of the book/story. This way it is easier to keep other story being added to one book/story. It make it easier to keep the "Voice from the Future" as one story. And as you being the author, your Suzuka is not the same whoever the other story was using the same Suzuka name. Note this site is still dynamic. I'm pick thing from other sites and adding them to this site. I will adding added more to this. Rocketmanwikia 23:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Looks good Do you under stand what I'm saying above? 4-5chap it looks good. Question, do you have a 33-34yr Guiche go out with a 16yr Suzuka in the future? I've added a rating system on the main page. You can put a rating on your story. I've added a crossover png symbol to the upload photo if would like to add it to your main page. Rocketmanwikia 06:21, December 31, 2011 (UTC) 'Name' I didn't notice. In family I've know to have more than one Michael or Richard they start breaking up the names to like Mike, Michael, Jr, and Sr or Rich, Richard, Dick, and Ricardo. This so family can tell who you are talking about. Rocketmanwikia 21:36, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Something I was working before Xmas Rocketmanwikia 18:27, January 2, 2012 (UTC) 'Looks very good' Rocketmanwikia 18:28, January 2, 2012 (UTC) 'New' It was a thing I was working, but was going to leave it on the floor because of time. So I finish it to see what think. It kind of thown together last minute. Question. The new beginning yours or someone else? It came in as 84.2.222.254 address. Is that your address? I had move it to the BookNmae:ChapterName format. A New Beginning:Allies Chapter 1 Rocketmanwikia 18:44, January 2, 2012 (UTC) New Did you at the content of "A New Beginning:Allies Chapter 1". Is it your stuff or someone else? I gotten any feedback from that Address. Otherwize I'm go to delete it. Do you have a problem if I delete the forwarding files. They take up Unnesessary room. Note: You can put a picture of Suzuka in the charpter template in each chapter. Some how I knew you were going have than 4 chapters. That why I ask you to breakup to chapters. This make it easier to manage. Chapter 4 need better signaling when you fashforward and backward. I had a time breakout when she was remembering what the future and what part of the future. Who die when and jumping back to present. Chapter 8 Agnès in costume. This is not going go down well with Agnès. Chapter7- I'm kind of interested where Suzuka got the sword. And how would Kirche know a folded steel sword. I would think she would have asked about the pattern on the blade and Suzuka would explane it was folded steel and iron to make a stronger sword. I would also thing Kirche would filp the sword around to check the balance of the sword and comment more. I would also think Agnèswould what to look at too as a sword person. Rocketmanwikia 02:34, January 4, 2012 (UTC) 'New 11-0104' I forgot something. I would think Kirche would a ID of something to show the guard to keep any woman could say the were Kirche family to get in. Ring, badge, or doc. Rocketmanwikia 04:23, January 4, 2012 (UTC) 'New11-0104' You might what to have Louise do a light spell in the cave. Black in a cave is very very black. Walls are very hard. Note the title of the chapter you might what make bold text. It looks better. Rocketmanwikia 00:12, January 5, 2012 (UTC) 'New 11-0104a' Chapter 8 And I refuse to where one And I refuse to wear one Rocketmanwikia 03:48, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Suzuka: Voice from the Future Review. Overall, I was very impressed. Apart from a few minor spelling and grammatical errors, your writing was excellent and flowed well. Also, the story was an interesting take on the ZNT timeline. Suzuka's interactions with others (particularly men) were pretty amusing. I look forward to your future work! Kozakuu 14:20, January 8, 2012 (UTC) 'New11-0109' It is very good. suggestions Chap12 Had to go through it a few time to come up who was talking. "You're right, and I don't have any power to overrule them do I? "You're right, and even a Queen don't have any power to overrule them do I? take a look at season four. more info. Rocketmanwikia 22:49, January 9, 2012 (UTC) 'New11-0112' Please dial back the size of the of character photo so that the template doesn't take up more than 50% of viewing space. It crowds the text too much. It doesn't look right. You can put a link on your Suzuka pictures in each chapter to jump link to the BIOS of Suzuka. Rocketmanwikia 03:40, January 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:New Book Sorry for the late reply, i'm quite busy this week. Anyway, you're second book looks great, I hope to see the rest of it. Kozakuu 02:41, January 15, 2012 (UTC) 'New11-0115' I like the first one and I'm starting the second one. One thing I like to point out is you need to start to put in some bells and whistle. Think of it as buying a car. The car will do everything you what to do as is. The bells and whistle is the color, radio, what kind of wheels, how big of a engine, stick-automatic, and pakages. Meaning please think of putting some discription of places, thing, cloths, and how they look around them. It is a little raw. Sort of little like cliff note. Cliff note take all the bells and whistle out to get the story down to a quick read for a book report. I would like to see more color to the story. Keep working on it. I'm kind of working on something myself. I what to see how it comes out. On the first story and time travel, if Omeggadon thinks of it he could leapfrog Suzuka and come before Suzuka jumps back in time and tries to kill her or stop her from stopping him. That of problems of time travel. Anything can happen or unhappen. I just got to the second chapter. Rocketmanwikia 02:07, January 16, 2012 (UTC) 'New11-0117' I would push Agnès up into her upper thirty. I'm look at her being in her early twentys being a master swordmen and queen bodygaurd. Two years at school. Maybe a year Omeggadon shows up and Louise getting pregnant. 16yrs Suzuka when she should go back the first time. min 18+16+2+1=37, 20+16+2+1=39. No biggy. Go with more how many month pregnant as appose to how many time size of her belly is. Woman don't relate to belly size but to how many months along. You what both men and woman to read. Rocketmanwikia 20:11, January 17, 2012 (UTC) New11-0117a I have no problem with the writing. What I'm putting out there is some help. I like the story. It has some good twist and turns. I'm trying the chat thing, but I had walk away when you loged on. I'm not a great speller so I have to have a dicionary online all the time. When I write up something I use the MS word because it has a spell checker and grammer checker. I've took one chapter and add some stuff, but don't to put it on the talk page. I was thinking the chat page where you could copy it before closing the chat and paste it into notebook check it out. It's not much, but I thing it help with imagination as what is going on. You can take a look at the season 2 full write ups. There I have the anime to see what is going on. Rocketmanwikia 02:38, January 18, 2012 (UTC) 'New11-0117b' I don't under stand why you were talking about For "Teens and older, not for kids" in the last talk on my page? I think I said anything about content. Rocketmanwikia 03:44, January 18, 2012 (UTC) 'New11-0119' I done some formating and put in a go to top at the bottom. With some wikia help there is now a "bios" Variable so that click on the picture will take you to the Suzuka bios page. It's more looks to the page. Would like me to some minor pictures? Would like me add some of the bells and whisle we talked about? Rocketmanwikia 17:59, January 19, 2012 (UTC) 'New11-0119a' I'll change one chapter. See what you think. If you don't like it I'll change it back. It's minor, but I think it add a little color to the story. I see you added the bios links. Rocketmanwikia 04:33, January 20, 2012 (UTC) 'New11-0121' No I'm not a great wirter. It is better than no wirting at all. That why I use the MS word to help me with the spelling and grammer. I've notice the Gammer Checker in MS does have some own problems. I look at what it thinks it should be and no way it makes sense. I like your writing. It's like a nice cake with frosting. It is good and I like the twist and turns. I just added some a little flowers and decoration on the top and sides of the cake to give it a little color, it is still the same story/cake. I can do a little here and there, but I need to keep up with web site formating. As people add things, I try to link new stuff where it make sense. It looks like the site is at the critical-mass that more people are looking at the site and/or adding things to it. I would like to see the fanon to get to that point where people will be adding story. If you like it. Say so. I can add a little color one chapter at a time. Then you can look at it and tweak it by adding or deleting. In the anime I can see what the artist trying to get across to the viewer by looks and places. It has a lot of visual. Where in a book the writer has to tell what the person is doing, seeing, or what is happening around them. Have you been watching the new series 4? Rocketmanwikia 05:51, January 22, 2012 (UTC) 'New11-0122' So is it a yes or a no? Like I said you can tweak it after on what you like or dislike. If it is a yes, I'll copy the working into chap6 doc. There is one user with a likeit. Let me know if you have problem with nonreg users moding your story. I can lock it down each page for reg user only edits. Rocketmanwikia 16:50, January 22, 2012 (UTC) 'New11-0122a' Do you me to add picture? I'm just going to do formating the cap on title and new location in the story. Rocketmanwikia 17:12, January 22, 2012 (UTC) 'New11-0123' I didn't change your story. It is all the same story. You saw the what it was going to look like in the working page. This is what left on my talk page "But I will let you put the chapter 6 stuff in" so I copy the stuff to the chap6 page. What I added was what they were doing in the story, where they moved in relation to other people and places, and what they were wearing. You may know in your mine what the characters doing and thinking, but need to tell the reader that. The picture help to show the reader what people look like and places the characters are at. I've changed it back to the older edit. I'm try to help get it read more like a book and not like a news page article "The facts and only the facts". I was trying to also get more readers to the site. You need to describe what around them, how they look, and what they are thinking. Even what they are wearing. Check out the ZnT novel. A story is something to pull the reader into the story and keep them reading. A book is a medium that the writer has to tell everything around the charactor. Where in a anime or manga has pictures that tells 1000 words on top the written or spoken words. Keep going. I will not try to help any more. I will be formating the pages on both sites. I have a friend that is professorial book editor. I'll her take a quick look at story. Rocketmanwikia 20:13, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Book 2 Review As always, your narrative is great and flows very well. Sorry (Again) for the late reply. Kozakuu 07:41, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Redesign I've noticed the main page looks a little long and cluttered. Do you have any thoughts on changing it? Since my main help function on Wikia is aesthetics, feel free to drop me message if you have any problems or questions. Kozakuu 07:47, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I think that's a good start, you'll have to ask Rocketmanwikia however as you said. Kozakuu 20:40, February 7, 2012 (UTC) 'New11-0214' Need cm/in in Measurements. Pic looks good. Rocketmanwikia 05:12, February 15, 2012 (UTC) 'New12-0319' Need to put picture of something on the content page. It's too bland. Maybe Suzuka. Don't need stat. Rocketmanwikia 00:19, March 20, 2012 (UTC) 'New12-0321' Looks very good. Rocketmanwikia 20:28, March 21, 2012 (UTC) All done~ Sorry for the wait. If there's anything you want me to change just ask. ~ Kool Princess 22:38, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, sure. I like doing art after all. ~ Kool Princess 22:20, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey SkyGuy, I'm about to create the translations for the Suzuka Hiraga stories, but not now. Once I'm done can you try to link them? Nkqdotaku96 (talk) 22:28, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Suzuka Book 1 in Simp. Chinese Hi SkyGuy. I've just created the table contents of Voice of the Future in Simplified Chinese: http://zeronotsukaimafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Suzuka:_Voice_from_the_Future_(Simplified_Chinese) I'll submit the translations soon.Nkqdotaku96 (talk) 11:21, August 19, 2012 (UTC)Nkqdotaku96 Inspiration Somehow you probably took two inspiration medias: the way Omeggadon revealed his true name was similar to Lord Voldemort in Harry Potter, and how Suzuka came back to change the past was similar to Trunks in Dragon Ball Z's Android Saga.Nkqdotaku96 (talk) 10:43, September 1, 2012 (UTC)Nkqdotaku96 Reference from Legend of Zelda Are Linklan and Zeldana based from the characters from "The Legend of Zelda"? Nkqdotaku96 (talk) 13:29, December 26, 2012 (UTC)Nkqdotaku96 Have a Deviantart? Do you happen to have a Deviantart profile? Nkqdotaku96 (talk) 12:23, April 12, 2014 (UTC)Nkqdotaku96